


Get It Right This Time

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Snippets, Time Loop, less a fic and more an intro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 04:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Fulcrum's been living time loops. Maybe this one will be the right one.





	Get It Right This Time

There was a murmur as Fulcrum entered the chamber of the nominally closed meeting. Qui-Gon felt his heart leap in his chest, if she had been drawn to this meeting. He saw Mace shift, sitting up straighter in the chair, as he knew she only paid attention to events that fit her secretive mission in life. Master Yoda, likewise, reacted with more curiosity, losing the edge of hostility he had been projecting.

"The boy should be trained."

"He is too uncontrolled, too old," Ki-Adi countered to that, sticking to the line that had already been drawn.

"I will train him."

Qui-Gon, who had opened his mouth to say those words, albeit in a far more aggressive tone, quickly closed it, curious about this.

"Excuse me?" Mace actually said aloud, and Qui-Gon felt the temperature drop a few degrees in the chamber. Fulcrum, mystery that she was, had asked little of them, giving them information that had helped the Order get ahead of several problems.

"I stated, Master Windu, that I **will** train him," she said firmly. 

They kept eye contact, and Qui-Gon had to hand it to Mace this time, as the younger man did not break to look to Master Yoda for support. Something must have clicked, and Mace gracefully inclined his head.

"Very well, Fulcrum." He turned his gaze back to Anakin, not Qui-Gon, and spoke again. "Welcome to the Jedi Order, Anakin Skywalker. You will be trained by Fulcrum."

Anakin looked up to Qui-Gon, who squeezed his shoulder, even as the woman in her pale cloak came over to him and offered him a hand. The gray arm guards left orange, graceful fingers free, and after only a moment's hesitation, Anakin took them. Qui-Gon felt a flare of the Force, and saw as his Foundling suddenly straightened and looked directly up into the hooded face.

"Ooooh," he breathed, and Fulcrum laughed softly. 

"Yes. Now come." With that, she led him from the chamber, and Qui-Gon had only curiosity for what that had been.

* * *

Fulcrum had waited for this moment, this time. How many times had she arrived in a time, and it been wrong? She had seen countless lives, trapped in a cycle of trying to warn the Jedi, only to set motions into a darker path merely by interfering. 

This time, she had kept her Counsel. This time, she had only warned of those events that would directly remove strong Jedi, ones who could think for themselves, from the fight. She had not told everything. She had refused to voice the word 'Sith' even once. Now, though, convinced that she had chosen the right path for them all, she could begin to change events. They were within the last fifteen years of the Republic, by the timeline she had lost many lifetimes ago.

Anakin Skywalker was the Chosen One, and this time, nothing would stop her from protecting him.

He would not fall, and they would prevail together. She refused to have it any other way.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Working to Make It Right This Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505345) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly)


End file.
